Double Wish From Me To You
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita pendek tentang Ren dan Masato di tanggal 14 Februari di mana cinta keduanya bersemi di hari kasih sayang. Check it out minna san!


Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. But Double Wish From Me ToYou is my original story.

Rate: T+

Pair : Jinguji Ren & Hijirikawa Masato

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, and friendship.

Warning: typo, OOC, gak sesuai dengan EYD, adult scene, and many more.

.

.  
.

DOUBLE WISH FROM ME TO YOU

RIREN18

.

.

Masato Side

Ini semua terjadi begitu saja. Mengalir dengan tenang dan lembut seperti air yang mengalir. Perasaanku saat ini sama seperti air yang mengalir yang tak bisa ku hentikan. Perasan yang di sebut dengan cinta. Ya... kini aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tak pernah ku duga sebelumnya. Seseorang yang telah ku kenal sejak lama walau tidak begitu dekat. Namun, sayangnya ada dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalangi ku dengan dirinya. Dinding yang di sebut dengan keluarga. Keluargaku dan keluarganya memiliki ajaran yang sangat berbeda. Sesuatu yang saling berlawanan akan sulit untuk bersatu dan sulit untuk saling mengerti.

Hari demi hari ku pendam rasa ini untuknya. Kian hari kian memenuhi hati dan pikiranku. Ingin sekali ku mengatakan ini padanya tapi sekali lagi ada dinding tak terlihat bernama harga diri. Ya... aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya.

Terkadang aku merasa takut apabila aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku takut dia menolakku dan menjauhiku. Aku takut hal itu terjadi. Aku tak mau dia pergi dari sisiku. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya seperti ini. Tapi, jauh di dalam hatiku aku menginginkan lebih dari hubungan pertemanan.

Kami sama, apa yang harus ku lakukan?. Aku bingung harus bagaimana dan aku takut. Ku mohon berikan jalan yang terbaik untukku atas segala masalah ini.

.

.

.

Author Side

Seperti biasa, bangunan master course terlihat tenang dan damai. Bebera para penghuninya masih terlelap di alam mimpi, tapi ada juga yang sudah terjaga. Seorang pemuda berpakaian olahraga lengkap kini sedang melakukan jogging untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Hijirikawa Masato, putra sulung keluarga bangsawan Hijirikawa sekaligus personil STARISH yang sangat pandai dalam bermain piano. Pemuda berwajah cantik ini sedang beristirahat disebuah kursi panjang sambil meminum air yang di bawanya dalam botol minum hingga menghabiskan setengahnya.

Sementara itu sang roomatte Masato masih bergelung nyaman di dalam selimutnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jinguji Ren, putra bungsu keluarga Jinguji yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan Jinguji Corp. Ren dan Masato memiliki kepribadian yang saling bersebrangan. Meskipun satu kamar, keduanya tidak tampak akrab seperti teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Dekat tapi terasa jauh. Sebuah kalimat yang menggambarkan mereka berdua. Ego dan harga diri membuat mereka menjadi terbatas, termasuk terbatas untuk mengekspresikan apa yang mereka rasakan. Kini Masato merasa tersiksa dengan perasaan yang dia rasakan saat ini. Hanya bisa menyimpannya dalam hati tanpa bisa mengungkapkan pada yang dimaksud. Entah sampai kapan Masato bisa bertahan dengan perasaan yang di pendam dalam hatinya. Ya... hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

Ren Side

Entah kenapa belakangan ini aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hijirikawa. Dia tampak lebih dingin dan jutek padaku. Padahal aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya.

Namun, aku merasakan sesuatu dari tatapan Hijirikawa padaku. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi didalam sana dan itu membuatku penasaran.

Aku dan Hijirikawa sudah mengenal sejak kami berusia 10 tahun. Terkadang aku suka bertemu dengan dia saat ayah mengajakku ke pesta orang dewasa. Jika bertemu kami suka bermain bersama untuk menghilangkan kebosanan yang ada. Oh, ya, dulu Hijirikawa sangat sopan dan manis. Dulu dia suka memanggilku onii chan. Entah kenapa sejak bertemu di Shining Academy sifatnya berubah drastis. Dingin dan menjaga jarak denganku. Dia pun memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku dan aku memutuskan untuk memanggil namanya dengan nama keluarganya. Ya... semuanya sudah berubah. Sudah tak lagi sama seperti dahulu.

Terkadang aku merasa sedikit kesepian. Setelah mama tiada, sifat papa mulai berubah. Perlahan semuanya mulai meninggalkanku sendiri. Tak apa-apa, aku memang tidak dibutuhkan tapi aku akan terus menjalani hidupku meski penuh dengan kepalsuan.

.

.

.

Author Side

"Ji...Jinguji...ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam 8."

Ren pun membuka matanya perlahan setelah Masato menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan. Membangunkan Ren adalah tugas yang biasa di lakukan Masato setelah selesai jogging dan mandi. Ren adalah tipikal orang yang sangat sulit untuk bangun pagi. Jika tidak di bangunkan maka dia akan tidur terus dan baru terbangun jika sudah siang.

"Hijirikawa..."

"Ada apa, Jinguji?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Ren pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan ketika baru beberapa langkah berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tubuh Ren pun oleng dan hampir saja terjatuh jika Masato tidak menopangnya.

"Kau kenapa, Jinguji?"

"Aku merasa kepalaku sakit dan terasa sedikit pusing."

Segera Masato memapah tubuh Ren menuju ranjang milik Ren. Segera Masato memeriksa suhu tubuh Ren dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Ren. Seketika rasa panas membakar punggung tangannya. Ya... Ren demam.

"Kau demam, Jinguji. Sekarang kau berbaring lagi. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu dan setelah itu kau harus minum obat serta istirahat yang cukup."

Ren hanya bisa mengangguk lemah mendengar perkataan Masato. Sebelum Masato bangkit dari ranjang, Ren memegang tangannya sambil tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkanmu, Hijirikawa."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sama-sama."

Masato pun beranjak dari ranjang milik Ren. Dia pun pergi keluar untuk membuat makanan bagi sang roomatte yang kini terbaring lemah karena demam.

.

.

.

Setelah sesampainya di dapur, Masato segera mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat bubur sayuran untuk Ren. Masato melakukan setiap pekerjaannya dengan hati-hati dan teliti. Mulai dari mencuci beras, memotong sayurannya, hingga memasukkan beberapa bumbu supaya rasa buburnya terasa lebih nikmat saat di makan Ren nanti.

Sambil menunggu buburnya matang, Masato duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari kompor. Tiba-tiba para personil STARISH lainnya datang secara bersamaan.

"Ohayou, Masa."

"Ohayou, Ittoki."

"Kau sedang memasak apa, Masato kun?"

"Bubur sayuran untuk Ren yang sedang demam, Shinomiya san."

"Eh?Ren sakit? Bagaimana keadaannya, Masato?"

"Iya. Suhu tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Ku rasa setelah makan dan minum serta beristirahat, dia akan segera sembuh, Aijima."

"Bolehkah kami menjenguk Ren, Masa?"

"Ku rasa jangan. Bukannya apa-apa hanya saja nanti mengganggu pemulihan kesehatannya Ren. Kau mengerti kan, Otoya?"

"Iya. Aku mengerti, Tokiya."

"Masato kalau ada apa-apa jangan ragu-ragu untuk meminta tolong pada kami, ok?"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Kurusu."

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita membeli sesuatu untuk Ren yang sedang sakit?"

"Membeli apa, Otoya? Dan mau belinya di mana?"

"Sesuatu yang mungkin membuat Ren merasa senang. Apa kau punya ide, Syo?"

"Hmm... aku tidak ada ide. Bagaimana yang lain? Apa ada ide?"

"Mungkin membelikan buah-buahan?"

"Wah itu ide bagus, Tokiya kun. Teman-teman ayo segera kita berangkat."

"Ayo."

"Hijirikawa san, mau menitip sesuatu pada kami?"

"Ku rasa tidak. Kalian hati-hati ya di jalan."

"Baiklah. Kami berangkat."

.

.

.

Setelah buburnya matang, Masato segera kembali ke kamarnya dan Ren. Selain bubur, Masato juga membawa segelas air hangat dan obat untuk Ren. Tak perlu waktu lama, Masato telah sampai di kamarnya dan Ren. Kondisi Ren sama seperti tadi. Masih tergolek lemah di atas ranjang.

"Kau lama, Hijirikawa."

"Maaf. Saatnya makan, Jinguji."

"Suapi aku."

"Hah? Aku tidak mau. Kau bisa makan sendiri."

"Ayolah. Kau tega membiarkan orang sakit ini tidak makan, Hijirikawa?"

Ren meminta Masato untuk menyuapinya. Mencoba dengan segala cara agar Masato mau menyuapinya. Termasuk memberikan tatapan memelas pada Masato. Tatapan tersebut sukses Masato luluh.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuapimu tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja."

"Thank you so much, Masato."

Seketika debaran jantung Masato bertambah cepat saat Ren memanggil nama kecilnya. Semburat merah pun menghias pipi putih Masato. Secara perlahan tapi pasti sebuah cerita akan di mulai. Sebuah cerita yang penuh emosi.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Masato memberikan Ren obat penurun demam. Ren pun menurut untuk meminum obat. Setelah itu, Ren pun kembali berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Sekarang kau beristirahat saja biar demam mu cepat turun. Aku mau cuci piring dulu."

Ketika hendak beranjak dari ranjang Ren, tangan Masato di genggam oleh Ren.

"Ku mohon temani aku sebentar sampai aku tertidur."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."

Masato pun menemani Ren sambil mengelus kepala Ren dengan lembut. Perlahan Ren merasa nyaman dan matanya mulai terasa berat saat Masato mengelus pelan kepalanya. Tanpa Ren sadari kini Masato tersenyum lembut padanya.

.

.

.

Masato Side

Setelah dia sudah tertidur pulas, aku pun perlahan-lahan keluar dari kamar sambil membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk dan gelas kotor. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang sekali saat melihatnya tertidur dengan pulas. Wajahnya tampak polos seperti anak kecil. Oh Kami sama, apakah salah jika aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya?. Aku mohon Kami sama, persatukan kami dan aku berjanji akan selalu menyayanginya dan setia padanya.

Meskipun kini aku hanya bisa berharap tanpa kepastian yang pasti tapi aku percaya Kami sama mendengar do'a ku.

.

.  
.

Author Side

Hari-hari pun berlalu, para personil STARISH pun menjalani pekerjaan mereka dengan sepenuh hati, termasuk Masato dan Ren. Kini keduanya sedang di interview di dalam suatu acara televisi.

"Jika berbicara soal cinta, tipe seperti apa yang ideal untuk kalian berdua. Di mulai dari Jinguji san. Silahkan."

"Hmm... tipe yang ideal untukku ya. Yang menerima diriku apa adanya dan sulit untuk di taklukan. Ku rasa hanya itu."

"Souka... lalu bagaimana dengan anda, Hijirikawa san?"

"Yang bisa menerima diriku apa adanya dan bisa menjaga komitmen."

"Ternyata kalian mempunyai tipe pasangan yang hampir mirip. Baiklah kita ke pertanyaan berikutnya, jika kalian di perbolehkan untuk menjalin hubungan, apa yang akan kalian katakan pada orang yang kalian suka?. Hijirikawa san silahkan di jawab."

Masato terkesiap dengan pertanyaan dan panggilan MC padanya. Meski degup jantungnya berdebar kencang, Masato mencoba untuk tetap tenang dalam menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin berkata padanya jika aku telah lama menyukainya dan selalu menantinya untuk menyambut perasaanku padanya. Ku harap dia merasakan dan mendengarkan apa yang ku rasakan dan ku katakan saat ini."

"Wah... sungguh beruntung sekali orang itu bisa membuat Hijirikawa san jatuh hati padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan anda, Jinguji san?"

"Aku akan mengatakan jika aku mencintainya serta berjanji untuk setia padanya. Please be mine and i will be yours."

"Wah... ternyata Jinguji san adalah orang yang sangat romantis. Betapa beruntungnya yang bisa menaklukan hati Jinguji san dan Hijirikawa san. Baiklah, sekian pertanyaan dari saya untuk kalian berdua. Terima kasih telah hadir di acara ini."

.

.  
.

Setelah selesai dengan interview, Ren dan Masato pun berniat kembali ke Master Course.

"Hei, Hijirikawa kau pulang naik apa?"

"Taxi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku akan memberi tumpangan padamu. Kebetulan hari ini aku membawa mobil. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu. Terima kasih telah memberiku tumpangan."

"Jangan kaku seperti itu, Hijirikawa. Tapi, sebelum pulang aku ingin pergi suatu tempat dulu. Daijobu desuka?"

"Ha'i. Daijobu desu."

"Ayo."

.

.  
.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, Ren pun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah tempat yang terasa asing bagi Hijirikawa.

"Kita ada di mana sekarang?"

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Meski raganya tak lagi ada tapi aku yakin dia selalu melihatku dari sana."

Seketika Masato mengerti mereka berdua ada di mana. Ya... mereka kini berada di kompleks pemakaman. Ren pun membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih yang tadi di belinya sebelum pergi ke sini. Tak lama mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah makam. Jinguji Renge, nama yang tertulis di batu nisan itu.

"Ibu, aku datang bersama seseorang sekarang."

Masato dapat melihat ekspresi Ren yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Kini terlihat begitu sendu sekaligus lembut. Masato dapat melihat jika Ren sangat mencintai ibunya.

"Ibu, perkenalkan ini Hijirikawa Masato. Teman ku sejak kecil, teman sekamarku, dan calon partner sehidup semati ku."

Masato langsung menoleh ke arah Ren dengan pandangan bercampur aduk, terkejut dan tidak percaya. Sementara Ren tampak terlihat begitu tenang.

"Jinguji, apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti?"

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti, Jinguji. Oshiete kudasai."

"Listen to me, Hijirikawa. Aku, Jinguji Ren mencintai kau, Hijirikawa Masato dengan sepenuh hatiku dan aku memintamu untuk jadi partner sehidup sematiku, apa kau bersedia untuk menerima diriku dan cintaku?"

Seketika Masato merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Masato merasa jika debaran jantungnya bisa terdengar dari luar. Belum lagi Masato merasa wajahnya terasa panas dan kini kulit putihnya mulai memerah. Untuk pertama kalinya Ren meminta padanya seperti ini. Meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih seorang Jinguji Ren. Setelah menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya, Masato pun berniat permintaan dan pertanyaan Ren.

"Aku bersedia, Jinguji. Aku menerimamu apa adanya."

Tanpa ragu Ren segera membawa Masato dalam pelukannya. Pada awalnya Masato kaget tapi pada akhirnya dia membalas pelukan itu. Rasanya hangat sekali. Masato merasa bahagia karena keinginannya di kabulkan oleh Kami sama. Mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

'Tolong jaga putraku ya, Masato.'

Hembusan angin membawa sebuah suara perempuan yang terdengar begitu lembut. Tentu saja Masato agak terkejut pada awalnya tapi tak lama dia tersenyum.

"Pasti akan ku jaga, Oba san."

"Kau bicara pada siapa, Hijirikawa?"

"Rahasia."

.

.  
.

Setelah dari pemakaman mereka pun berencana kembali ke master course. Selama perjalanan hanya terdengar suara radio saja. Meski sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih tetap saja kekakuan di antara mereka belum bisa di cairkan.

"Sekarang hari valentine, ya?. Sungguh aku baru menyadarinya."

"Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkanku sampai lupa hari valentine."

"Cih... siapa bilang aku terus memikirkan mu, Jinguji. Jangan kepedean ya."

"Kau jahat padaku, Hijirikawa. Padahal kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apa kau tidak menyayangiku?"

"Maafkan aku, Jinguji."

Seketika jantung Ren berdegup kencang melihat ekspresi Masato yang sangat menggemaskan. Membuat Ren ingin mencium bibir Masato yang tengah mengerucut lucu. Tanpa aba-aba Ren mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Masato. Refleks Masato mendorong tubuh Ren karena terkejut.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku, Jinguji?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mencium kekasihku?"

"Bu... bukannya tidak boleh. Hanya saja... aku takut untuk melakukannya karena adalah pengalaman pertama untukku."

"Kau tidak usah takut karena aku akan melakukannya secara lembut. Jadi, bolehkah aku menciummu, Masato?"

Dengan sedikit ragu, Masato menganggukan kepalanya. Ren pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Masato yang kini memejamkan matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, jarak antara keduanya kian terkikis dan pada akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu. Hanya sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan tersirat penuh akan kasih sayang. Hanya beberapa detik, kedua bibir itu terpisah tapi rasa saat ciuman itu masih tertinggal, rasa seperti roti melon dan cappucino.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Masato?"

"Mendebarkan dan hangat, Ren."

"Souka... tidak buruk bukan rasanya?"

"Ya, ku rasa begitu."

"Lain kali aku ingin lebih dari sebuah ciuman."

"Eh?apa maksudmu, Ren?"

"Maybe next time, we will do it making love."

"Making love? Apa itu?"

"Kita berhubungan sex bahasa simpelnya. Bagaimana Masato? Apa kau mau melakukannya?"

Seketika muka Masato memerah mendengar tentang making love itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu Masato juga memberikan sebuah pukulan di lengan kanan Ren dan membuat Ren mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hentai no aho. Daikirai."

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, Masato. Kita akan melakukannya jika kau sudah siap karena aku tidak ingin melakukannya jika kamu masih belum siap. Aku ingin menikmatinya bersama. Aku akan menantikan saat itu."

"Dasar mesum."

"Ne... Masato, kau tak mau memberiku hadiah?"

"Hadiah? Hadiah apa?"

"Hadiah ulang tahun. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu ulang tahunku?"

Seketika Ren memasang wajah merajuk karena Masato memberi gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Sementara itu, Masato kebingungan karena dia tidak mempunyai apapun untuk di berikan kepada Ren.

"Memangnya kau ingin hadiah apa dariku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ren. Ok, Ren mulai ngambek sama Masato. Masato semakin gregetan sama kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba seperti bocah yang tidak di belikan balon oleh orang tuanya.

"Ren, ayolah jangan seperti ini. Kau ingin hadiah apa dariku?. Apapun itu pasti akan ku kabulkan."

"Benarkah apapun permintaanku kamu kabulkan?"

"Ya. Aku berjanji."

"Baiklah, aku memintamu untuk tidur satu ranjang denganku malam ini. Kau harus melakukannya karena kau telah berjanji."

"Baiklah. Hanya tidur bersama satu ranjang bukan?"

"Soal itu aku tidak bisa menjamin."

"Dasar mesum."

.

.  
.

Sesampainya di kamar mereka berdua, Masato langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Sementara itu Ren memilih untuk tiduran di sofa panjang yang berada di kamar mereka.

"Terima kasih, Kami sama telah mempersatukan kami. Terima kasih."

Dalam hati Ren sangat bersyukur karena Kami sama telah menyatukan hati keduanya.

15 menit kemudian, Masato telah selesai dengan acara mandinya dan kini pakaiannya sudah berganti dengan sebuah yukata tidur, pakaian yang biasa di pakainya apabila berada di dalam kamar.

"Ren, kamar mandi sudah kosong. Kau bisa menggunakannya sekarang. Bersihkan badanmu dulu lalu tidur."

"Iya, Masato sayang. Aku dengar kok. Apa kau mau ikut mandi lagi bersama ku?"

Tak lupa Ren memberikan wink kepada Masato. Sebelum sebuah barang melesat ke wajahnya, Ren segera menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

.  
.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan, Masato?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong, sayang. Aku tahu kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir jika hubungan kita ini di ketahui oleh teman-teman."

"Soal itu kamu tak perlu khwatir. Aku yakin mereka pasti mengerti dan menyetujui hubungan kita berdua. Lagipula tak ada larangan bagi hubungan sesama jenis, bukan?"

"Ya, kamu benar. Semoga saja yang lain tidak merasa risih dengan hubungan kita berdua."

"Oh, ya, Masato aku ingin kamu mendengarkan sesuatu. Ini pakailah."

Ren memberikan sebelah earphone pada Masato. Ren pun menyetel sebuah lagu. Sebuah lagu yang tidak asing untuk keduanya. Lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh mereka berdua ketika masih belum jadian.

Romanji:  
aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontorera ga miteru yume ga ugokidasu

totemo kogoe sou na samuzora no hi mofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontsugoku udaru youna Sofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontatsui hi mo tagai no taion de kokoro wa guttofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontsawayaka ni nareru Youfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontWantfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontI Love You!

itsumo honki itoshisa o mae ni shitarafont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontdonna YATSU mo kitto kanawanai

aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontkono kimochi dake iroasenaide mottofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontmottofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontmottofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontsonofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontnetsu o kanjisasete zuttofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontzuttofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontzuttofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fonttadafont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontshinjiteru

ore ni kureta sono yasashisa dake gafont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontfureru tabi omoi wa Sofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontfurete gyutto nigiri au te to te ni kimi ofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontkanjite itaisa Youfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontNeedfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontI Love You!

donna toki mo hanasanai hanashi wa shinaifont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontkonna kimochi hajimete datta kara

aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontfurueru kurai dakishimetai yo sottofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontsottofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontsottofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontsoufont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontore dake o mite ite zuttofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontzuttofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontzutto tadafont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontaishiteru

itsumo miseru egao wa ore no yuuki safont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontkimi o mamoru tame ni utau no sa

aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontkono jounetsu wa honmono nanda kittofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontkittofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontkittofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fonthorafont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontshiawase ni suru kara zuttofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontzuttofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontzuttofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fonttadafont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontaishiteru

Translation:

Ah, it's so strange… I love you so much, it's unbearable! The dream we've found is beginning to move!

Even on freezing weather days, it seems so extremely sweltering. On hot days too In these mutual temperatures, my heart becomes even more refreshed. I want you! I love you!

Whenever this true loveliness appears before me, surely no one else can possibly match it!

Ah, it's so strange… I love you so much, it's unbearable! Only this feeling remains!  
More, more, more, I can feel this heat!  
Always, always, always, I justfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontbelieve in you!

I'll give you only this happiness, This feeling that's touched me so many times! It's overflowing!  
Tightly clasped hand in hand, I want to feel you! I needfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontyou! I love you!

No matter when, I can't keep these feelings away, from the moment these feelings began!

Ah, it's so strange… I love you so much, it's unbearable! I want to hold you so much that it makes me tremble!  
Softly, softly, softly, that's right, look only at me!  
Always, always, always, I just love you!

Always show me that smile that is my courage! I sing for the sake of protecting you!

Ah, it's so strange… I love you so much, it's unbearable! This is my true passion!  
Surely, surely, surely, just watch! Because you make me happy,  
Always, always, always, I just love you!

.

.

"Tanpa kita sadari lagu ini menjadi perwakilan apa yang kita rasakan. Pada awalnya aku juga tidak menyangka bisa menyukaimu. Sempat beberapa kali ku tepis perasaan itu tapi perasaan itu semakin besar hingga ku tak mampu melawannya dan membuatku bertekuk lutut. Mulai saat ini ku mohon percayakan cintamu padaku, Masato dan aku akan mempercayakan cintaku padamu. Aku bahagia bisa bertemu dan mencintaimu, Masato. Aishiteru, Masato."

Ren pun membawa Masato ke dalan pelukannya dan Masato membalas pelukan Ren. Kini keduanya berpelukan di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan cintamu padaku dan aku berjanji akan menjaga cintamu padaku. Aishiteru yo, Ren. For now until forever."

Tak lama mereka pun berciuman di bawah sinar rembulan.

.

.  
.

Kini Ren dan Masato tidur di atas kasur milik Ren. Sebenarnya Masato sedikit kurang nyaman untuk tidur karena bukan tempat untuknya tidur. Ren merasa sang kekasih terus gelisah dan belum bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Kamu merasa tidak nyaman ya, Masato?"

"Ya, begitulah tapi aku sudah berjanji padamu, bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi, aku tidak mau sampai kamu kurang tidur karena merasa tidak nyaman tidur di kasurku. Lebih baik kita tidur di futon mu saja."

"Tapi, bukankah kamu tidak suka tidur di futon?"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba membiasakan diri untuk tidur di futon. Tak peduli aku tidur di mana, asalkan bersamamu semuanya akan terasa nyaman."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menggelar futon nya terlebih dahulu."

.

.  
.

Kini keduanya telah tidur di atas futon milik Masato. Jika boleh jujur Ren agak kurang menyukai tidur di futon karena kasurnya sangat tipis sekali dan membuat badan sakit pada pagi hari jika belum terbiasa. Tapi, kini Ren sedang berusaha untuk menyukainya demi Masato.

Kini keduanya tidur saling berpelukan. Kepala Masato pun berada di atas lengan Ren dan Ren memeluk Masato dengan erat. Ya... mereka pun pergi ke alam mimpi bersama-sama.

.

.  
.

Mencintai seseorang tidak butuh alasan dan cinta bisa hadir kapan saja kepada seseorang tanpa bisa di cegah. Tanpa sadar terkadang kita sudah masuk ke dalamnya tanpa bisa keluar lagi.

Cukup saling mengerti dan saling percaya maka cinta itu akan selalu bersamamu dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Fuah... akhirnya selesai juga *ngelap keringet*. Halo minna san, Riren balik lagi nih ^_^ . Kali ini Riren buat ff khusus untuk abang kesayangannya AkaiYuuki27 chan, yaitu abang Jinguji Ren XD yang kebetulan akan berulang tahun pada tanggal 14 Februari. Otanjoubi omedettou untuk abang Ren. Semoga abang tambah ganteng dan tambah seksi #SLAP XD. Semoga ff ini bisa membuat para reader san merasa senang saat membacanya dan Riren mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan dalam tulisan Riren. Pssst... nanti ff ini ada sequelnya lho *^O^*. Sekian dari Riren. Jaa matta ne, minna san ^_~

Riren 


End file.
